


this i promise you

by jaebeom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeom/pseuds/jaebeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama and hinata in a nutshell</p>
            </blockquote>





	this i promise you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It’s not about waking up at the ass crack of the dawn to find rumpled sheets, piles of blankets and a head of messy, fluffy hair right next to you. 

It’s not about walks in the park or by the beach or expensive dates at exquisite restaurants.

It’s not about the warm cuddles with a mug of cocoa by the nightstand when the weather gets too cold and frigid and moving takes a lot of time and physical exertion.

It’s about who you spend these moments with.

“Hinata, come in quick! You’re gonna catch a cold.” Kageyama yells from inside their shared dorm. He toes off his shoes and sprints to find a dry towel. Hinata clumsily makes his way in, wet shoes and socks squelching disgustingly. 

“Kageya—choo!” Hinata sneezes and he feels his head throb slightly. Oh boy, he sure has a shit immune system.

“Oh god, you caught a cold!” Kageyama shows up shirtless, sweatpants hanging losely around his hips and in his hand the said dry towel. “You jumped into puddles when I wasn’t looking didn’t you?!” The raven-haired boy sighs but drapes the towel around Hinata anyway.

Hinata sniffles and his teeth are chattering like crazy.

“I-i’m sorry…” He mumbles sadly and Kageyama huffs.

“Yeah, you should be. Now, take this off.” Kageyama tugs at the smaller boy’s shirt.

Hinata blushes, feeling slightly flustered but does it anyway.

“It’s not what you think silly, I’m just trying to dry you up.”

“I-I can do that myself, thank you very much!”

“And risk you putting your own self into hypothermia? Let’s not.” Kageyama snorts and Hinata juts his lower lip, forming a cute pout.

“I’m not a baby.”

HInata swears he saw the corner of Kageyama’s mouth quirk up a little. Kageyama is a giant meanie.

“All righty sunshine, you’re all dried up.” Kageyama smiles, ruffling Hinata’s hair. Hinata hums in approval.

“So,” Kageyama drapes the damp towel over his shoulders. “Pizza or Nap?”

“Pizz- “ Hinata’s answer got shortened by a loud yawn.

“I’m taking that as nap.”

Hinata grumbles.

“Come along shrimp.”

“You love this shrimp, okay!” Hinata yells before kicking Kageyama in the shin.

Just a Typical KageHina day.

**Author's Note:**

> just a random drabble i wrote the other day... i love domestic kagehina.... i love kagehina.... helP also this is for thesleepyhead for always being my partner in crime when it comes to haikyuu!! <3


End file.
